Optimal care or people with Alzheimer's disease and related disorders (AD) involves a broad array of health professionals, service providers, and community, government and voluntary organizations that are part of the dementia service delivery network. Typically, dissemination of information to this diverse network is not coordinated or part of a collaborative process and is insufficient to prepare communities to meet the needs of people with AD and their caregivers. An alternative model of outreach education is based on a community development model that involves broad representation from the dementia service delivery network. Involving the entire community in outreach education increases opportunities for understanding cultural values and beliefs, becoming familiar with relevant channels of communication, being responsive to local needs and interests and ensuring the long-term success of the outreach efforts. The overall objective of this project is to disseminate information about the diagnosis, assessment treatment, management, and care of people with AD to health care professionals, service providers, family caregivers, and the staff of community, government, and voluntary organizations in three communities in Michigan. This proposed project represents a replication of our ongoing community outreach program and expansion to selected communities in the northern and western portions of the state. The goals of the project are to increase knowledge and awareness of AD, increase the coordination of the local dementia service delivery network, and foster a network of effective and knowledge community members who work collaboratively to improve care for people with AD and their families. Using a community development model, the Michigan Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (MADRC) will collaborate with the Alzheimer's Association in Michigan to establish community advisory boards that will be involved in all aspects of the project. First, a comprehensive community assessment, involving focus group and key informant interviews, will be conducted at each intervention site. Next, project staff will design, implement and evaluate locally relevant educational interventions in collaboration with advisory board members. The effectiveness of the interventions will be determined by assessing knowledge, awareness, and attitudes of program participants and advisory board members prior to, during, and three months after the intervention in-each site. The number of referrals received by the local information and referral and geriatric assessment centers prior to, during, and three months after the intervention will also be recorded. A detailed program implementation report will be prepared in each community, including a log maintained by the project team of all calls, visits, and meetings, minutes of advisory board meetings, and local media coverage. This report will be invaluable in efforts to replicate the project in other communities throughout the state.